game_of_thrones_fffandomcom-20200214-history
King Robb Stark
Robb stark was born the eldest son and child of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully. He grew up at Winterfell with his five siblings, and his father's ward, Theon Greyjoy. Robb received one of the direwolf pups found one the kingroad by the Starks. He named his Greywind. He became the lord of Winterfell and warden of the North in 298 AC after his fathers execution in King's Landing He was crowned king in the North by his vassals at Riverrun in 298 AC. He was murdered on the orders of Walder Frey and Tywin Lannister at the hands of his own bannerman, Roose Bolton in late 299 AC. Robb was married to Talisa Maegyr. Life Early Life Named after the king and his father's best friend, Robb was born at Riverrun while his father was away in the south fighting in Robert's rebellion. When his father returned, he did so with a bastard son in his arms, a boy he named Jon Snow. The two grew up at Winterfell together and grew very close. When Robb was young, Theon Greyjoy came to Winterfell to be warded by his father after the defeat of Theon's father Balon in the Greyjoy rebellion of 289 AC. Robb came to have five siblings, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Brandon and Rickon. War Of The Five Kings In 298 AC King Robert named Robb's father the new hand of the king. During th king's stay at Winterfell, Robb's brother Brandon fell from a tower and became crippled because of it. When his father left for King's Landing along with his sisters, Robb became the acting lord of Winterfell and did much to repair the damages done by the costly royal visit and the absence of his grieving mother. When his father was imprisoned by King Joffrey Baratheon for treason later that year, Robb called the banners and marched south to free his father. He joined his armies to the forces of the riverlords, who supported his cause. Robb was forced to accept an betrothal to one of Lord Walder Frey's daughter in order to cross his bridge and get his army where he needed it. Robb became known as "the young wolf" and word spread in the Lannister ranks that he could turn into a direwolf and eat men alive. Robb was never defeated on the battlefield. During the war Robb fell in love with a volantene noblewoman named Talisa Maegyr, who was in Westeros to help heal wounded soldiers. The two married a little while later, therefore breaking the betrothal made to Walder Frey, which greatly angered the proud lord. Robb also personaly executed Lord Rickard Karstark after that Lord Rickard had broken his vows and murdered two innocent Lannister boys. This saw the abandoning of the Karstark and Frey forces. In order to mend these wounds he had created, Robb arranged for his uncle Lord Edmure Tully to wed Lord Walders daughter in his stead, and a wedding was soon held at the Twins. At the wedding, Robb was betrayed by both lord Walder and the lord of the Dreadfort, Roose Bolton. Robb was stabbed by Roose while his pregnant wife was cut open by Frey men. His mother Catelyn too died, along with the majority of the northern and rivermen forces still loyal to Robb. Roose was named the new warden of the North and Walder the new lord of the Riverlands by King Tommen Baratheon. In truth, it was Lord Tywin Lannister who had arranged the betrayal of both lords. He would later be avenged by his sister Arya.